Auf den Spuren der Gründer
by Schattenschreiber
Summary: Wer von euch hat sich schon mal gefragt, was wirklich zum Bruch zwischen den Gründern geführt hat? 1000 Jahre später: ein Wettrennen zwischen Voldemort und Dumbledore. Und ein Todesser, der seine Wurzeln überdenken muss. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer:  
die Personen und Orte, an denen die Handlung spielt, gehören nicht mir, sondern Frau Rowling sowie diversen Verlagen, Firmen und Filmgesellschaften, denen sie Rechte verkauft hat. Wir verdienen mit der folgenden Geschichte keinen einzigen Cent.

Inhalt:  
AU;   
Wer hatte sich noch nie gefragt, was wirklich zum Bruch zwischen den Gründern geführt hat? Warum wurden aus engen Freunden mit einem Mal Feinde? Oder war es der Lauf der Zeit, der aus im Ärger auseinander gegangenen Freunden Feinde machte?  
Viel zu oft wurde Geschichte durch Geschichtsschreiber verändert, Dinge wurden ausgelassen, einstmals unwichtiges ausgeschmückt und unnötig aufgebauscht und so braucht es auch niemand wundern, wieso im Jahr 1995 ein völlig verkehrtes Bild von Salazar Slytherin die Welt der Zauberer und Hexen beherrscht.

'Auf den Spuren der Gründer' macht sich auf die Reise, zwischen den Zeiten und versucht in einer sehr ereignisreichen Zeit einer Heilkundigen Hexe, einer Priesterin, einem Schulmeister und einem Schwertkämpfer zu folgen. Genauso wie Albus Dumbledore, seinem Tränkemeister und vier Schülern aus den vier Häusern Hogwarts.

diese Geschichte berücksichtigt das JKR Universum bis zum vierten Band, alles was danach kam, ignorieren wir bzw. gestalten es uns so, dass es uns besser gefällt, Dafür gibt es ja Fanfics ;)

August 1972

Er wusste, hier war es. Irgendwo hier musste es sein. Albus konnte es mit jeder Faser seines Körpers spüren, konnte mit jeder einzelnen Pore die Magie wahrnehmen, die hier in der Luft hing, so überdeutlich und stark, dass sie ihn fast zu Boden zu drücken schien. Wieder und wieder ging sein Blick über das Gebiet, tasteten seine hellen, blauen Augen jeden einzelnen Stein hier ab, fühlten seine faltigen, alten Hände deren raue Oberfläche unter seiner Haut, fuhren seine Finger die seltsamen Symbole nach, die ihn schon den halben Tag beschäftigten, die er aber nicht zu entschlüsseln vermochte.

Albus war kurz davor aufzugeben und doch…. Er konnte es fühlen, spüren, er wusste es. Er wusste es so sicher, wie er wusste, dass am morgigen Tage die Sonne erneut aufgehen und den inzwischen hoch am Himmel stehenden Vollmond verdrängen würde. Doch er konnte es nicht fassen, konnte es nicht begreifen, ihm fehlte etwas. Irgendein kleines Puzzleteil fehlte ihm. Der Schlüssel. Der Schlüssel, der ihm die Tür zu dem Geheimnis der Gründer öffnen würde, das hier irgendwo sein musste. Es musste einfach. Sie konnten nicht einfach so gegangen sein, ohne ihre Geschichte erzählt zu haben, ohne Sicherheit zu hinterlassen. Es war einfach nicht möglich. Er wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben…

„Du hast dich in etwas verrannt Albus…"

Dumbledore hob den Kopf ein wenig, während seine geballte Faust gegen den Steinquader prallte und somit auf die Inschrift, die seine Haare im Laufe des Tages noch weißer hatte werden lassen, kam er doch einfach nicht hinter deren Sinn. Die Lippen zusammen pressend, richtete er seinen Blick auf Randall McLoud, seines Zeichens seit kurzem Leiter des archäologischen Instituts in Northumberland.  
„Habe ich nicht."  
Dumbledore war sich bewusst, dass seine Stimme fast trotzig klingen musste, doch nur selten zuvor war er sich einer Sache so sicher gewesen wie dieser. Es wäre so wichtig, gerade jetzt es zu finden. Wenn sie jetzt etwas hätten, irgend etwas, das seine Theorie beweisen könnte, dass Slytherin nicht der Mensch war, als der er in den Köpfen der Hexen und Zauberer lebte, könnte das vielleicht eine Chance sein. Eine winzige Chance Voldemort aufzuhalten, ehe es zu spät sein könnte. Seine Anhängerschaft schmälern, seine Ideen, welche er auf die vermeintlichen Ideen und Ideale Salazar Slytherins stützte, verpuffen lassen. Doch sie hatten nichts gefunden. Dabei war sich Albus so sicher gewesen hier, in Stonehenge etwas zu finden. An diesem Ort, in dem die Magie lebte, spürbar, fast greifbar war für jene, die sie wahrzunehmen in der Lage waren.  
„Vielleicht hast du Recht", musste er seinem alten Freund gegenüber nun eingestehen, nachdem sie zwei Tage erfolglos gesucht hatten. Diese Steine lagen stumm vor ihnen, behielten das Geheimnis das sie bargen - dessen war sich Albus einfach sicher - für sich, nicht gewillt es ihnen preis zu geben.

Randall konnte die Enttäuschung in Albus' Miene nur zu deutlich sehen, gab sie doch seine eigene wider. Auch er war überzeugt gewesen, dass wenn es etwas zu finden gab, dies hier in Stonehenge sein musste. Jenem Geheimnis umwobenen Ort, der seit Jahrzehnten als das Symbol für Magie und Zauberei galt, seltsamerweise selbst bei den Muggeln. Doch weder Muggelmethoden, noch alle Magie hatte zu einem Ergebnis geführt. Hier war einfach nichts. Ein Rückschlag, keine Frage, war doch auch er von Albus' Theorie überzeugt. Gut, nicht ganz so besessen wie Dumbledore, aber doch auch überzeugt und nun entsprechend enttäuscht.  
„Lass uns gehen Albus", schlug er leise vor, fasste seinen alten Freund an der Schulter und nickte ihm leicht zu.   
Dumbledore ließ sich diese Geste gefallen, war fast dankbar für sie, um sich nicht von dem Gefühl der Enttäuschung in die Knie zwingen zu lassen, welches ihn mit einem Mal so heftig ergriff, als sie den Steinkreis verließen. Noch einmal warf er einen letzten Blick zurück. „Es ist hier Randall, ich weiß es… und eines Tages wird es sich uns offenbaren, irgendwann…" 'Vielleicht', fügte er nur im Gedanken noch dazu, 'vielleicht sind wir einfach noch nicht so weit…'


	2. kapitel 1

Schottische Highlands, 993 n. Chr.

Heftiger Regen peitschte ihr ins Gesicht, als sie ihr Haus verließ. Unwillkürlich zog sie das braune Tuch enger um ihre Schulter, um ihm nicht in wenigen Augenblicken durch den Wind hindurch nachjagen zu müssen. Nichts schien bei diesem Wetter mehr sicher auf seinem Platz zu bleiben. Seit Tagen tobte ein heftiger Sturm über die Highlands, Bäume wurden entwurzelt, Flüsse traten über die Ufer, aber das war nichts Ungewöhnliches für den Oktober. Sieben Todesopfer hatte er in diesem Jahr bislang gefordert.  
Der alte Ruthvan O'Conner wurde unter einem morschen Baum begraben, der den Winden nicht standhalten konnte und vor zwei Tagen war ein Fischerboot gekentert. Sechs Väter hatten die Wellen in den Tod gerissen, nur zwei Leichen waren bislang ans Ufer gespült worden.

Helga schüttelte in tiefem Bedauern den Kopf. Erst gestern hat sie der Witwe eines der Männer geholfen ihr erstes Kind zur Welt zu bringen. Freud und Leid, Leben und Tod lagen manchmal wirklich in einer stillen Umarmung nebeneinander.

Den Kopf hebend stieß sie einen stummen Fluch gen Himmel, doch natürlich ließen sich die dichten, dunklen Regenwolken nicht von den Verwünschungen einer alten Hexe beeindrucken. Also blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als sich in ihr Schicksal zu ergeben und in Kauf zu nehmen, dass sie nicht trockenen Fußes zu Salazar würde gelangen können. Wenn sie viel Glück hatte, würde sie nicht gänzlich durchnäßt bis auf die Haut dort ankommen. Aber was tat man nicht alles für einen alten Freund, der schwerkrank danieder lag und um Hilfe bat?

Als Heilerin hatte man schließlich die Pflicht, sich immer um alle und jeden zu kümmern und in diesem Dorf konnte sie sich wahrlich nicht über fehlende Arbeit beklagen. Das ein oder andere Mal hatte sie auch wirklich schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, diesen von allen Göttern verlassenen Ort ebenfalls zu verlassen, aber ihr Herz hing nun einmal an den Highlands, was sollte sie da machen?

Über schlammigen Boden, der schon fast mehr einer Moorlandschaft glich erreichte sie schließlich das Haus Slytherins, das so ziemlich am abgelegensten Ende des Dorfes lag. Salazar scheute die breite Öffentlichkeit, mied große Menschenansammlungen, war am liebsten nur für sich allein und brütete über seinen Büchern. Seltsamer Kerl. Ein wirklich seltsamer Kerl. Dennoch, oder gerade deswegen, mochte und schätzte sie ihn. Seufzend öffnete sie die Tür des alten Hauses, das wie ihr eigenes wahrlich schon bessere Zeiten erlebt hat. Mit ein bißchen Magie wäre auch hier durchaus nachzuhelfen, aber nein… 'Es ist zu gefährlich Helga. Willst du alles wofür wir hier arbeiten wegen ein paar kleinen Bequemlichkeiten gefährden? Offene Zauberei, selbst der Ansatz dieser ist in diesen Zeiten ZU GEFÄHRLICH!', hallten ihr Salazars Worte in den Ohren, was sie nur mit einem unwirschen Stirnrunzeln quittierte. 

Die Tür öffnend trat sie mit einem beschwingten, bemüht fröhlichen - triefend naß war es selbst für eine Helga Hufflepuff nicht einfach fröhlich zu sein - "Hallo Salazar!" in den Innenraum des kreisrunden Hauses. Flink erfaßten ihre haselnußbraune Augen die Situation, blieben einen Moment an dem Feuer in dem steinernen Kamin hängen, über dem ein Kessel hing, in dem irgendetwas vor sich hinbruzzelte. Was genau wollte sie lieber gar nicht wissen. Salazar hatte wahrlich eine Begabung dafür mit dem Feuer zu spielen. In jederlei Hinsicht, aber dann meinen mit ihr rumschimpfen zu müssen. 'Albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel', jaja, aber effektiv!

Ihren alten Freund konnte sie auf seinem Stohlager, das nur mit einer zerschlissenen, grauen Decke bedeckt war, ausmachen und ging langsam auf ihn zu.  
"Salazar mein Lieber", sprach sie ihn an, während sie sich auf dem neben dem Bett stehenden Schemel niederließ und ihre Hand den Weg auf seinen Arm fand. "Wie geht es dir denn?"

Erleichtert vernahm Salazar das Quietschen der alten Holztür, die sein Haus mehr schlecht als recht verschloss und augenblicklich legte sich ein warmes Lächeln auf seine Züge. Schweigend folgte er Helgas Weg von der Tür an sein Bett, ließ das leise "Danke, dass du gekommen bist Helga" erst über seine Lippen kommen, als sie neben ihm saß und die angenehme Stille durch ihre Frage zerbrach.

"Das ist doch selbstverständlich", erwiderte Helga, griff nach der Hand ihres alten Freundes, die immer so furchtbar schmal und knochig war, dass sie so manches Mal fürchtete, irgendwann würde sich Salazar einfach auflösen und nicht mehr vorhanden sein. "Nun sag mir, was fehlt dir?"

"Ich glaube…", begann Salazar, in dessen Kopf es nun schwer zu arbeiten begann, "ich habe mir eine… Erkältung eingefangen…"

Augenblicklich wich jedes Lächeln aus Helgas Zügen und sie war so schnell wieder auf den Beinen, dass der Schemel, auf dem sie zuvor gesessen hatte, nach hinten kippte, als sie aufsprang. "Erkältung? Salazar Slytherin, was soll das heißen, du glaubst du hast eine Erkältung? Du läßt mich bei diesem Hundswetter durchs ganze Dorf stampfen, weil du glaubst du hast eine Erkältung?!" 

Nun gut, ein klein wenig so etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen verspürte Salazar jetzt nun doch. "Helga… hat es nicht wunderbar geklappt? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so schnell klappen würde!" Mit funkelnden, vor Aufregung wie bei einem kleinen Kind leuchtenden Augen, setzte Salazar sich auf. "Ich habe sie dir vor 20 Minuten erst geschickt, sie muß den Weg sofort gefunden haben!"

"Ja prima", grummelte Helga, bückte sich nach dem Schemel und stellte diesen wieder hin, um sich wieder setzen zu können. "Die Eule hat den Weg gefunden. Ich… bin beeindruckt. Wahrlich beeindruckt." Die Skepsis stand Helga nun mehr als deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und vermochte es dadurch sogar, die Wut über Salazars Täuschung ein klein wenig in den Hintergrund zu drängen. "Du hast mich also hierher bestellt, wohlgemerkt mit der Erklärung, du seiest ernsthaft krank, nur um zu testen, ob deine Eule den Weg zu mir findet, sehe ich das richtig?"

"Ganz genau!" In seiner Begeisterung, dass dieser Versuch so geglückt war, bemerkte Salazar gar nicht wirklich die tiefen Falten auf Helgas Stirn, die von deutlichem Ärger zeugten und meist nichts gutes verhießen. "Ich wusste, dass diese Tiere intelligent sind, Helga, aber dass es so hervorragend funktionieren würde, das hätte ich mir nie zu hoffen gewagt! Stell dir nur die Möglichkeiten vor. Man könnte eine Nachricht nicht nur von einem Dorfende ins nächste bringen lassen, sondern vielleicht sogar ins nächste Dorf!"

Helga schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dieser Mann war einfach unverbesserlich. Ständig mußte er mit so einem Unsinn ankommen. Als hätte er als Schulmeister des Dorfes nicht schon genug zu tun, in dem er die Kinder abends eine Stunde lang in den wichtigsten Dingen unterrichtete. Eine kleine Revolution und es hatte wahrlich viel Überzeugungskraft gekostet den Eltern begreiflich zu machen, dass ein Mindestmaß an Bildung für ihre Kinder wirklich wichtig waren. Aber der ganze Ärger, den sie deswegen vor sieben Jahren hatten, hatte sich schon bezahlt gemacht. Die meisten der jungen Dorfbewohner konnten das nötigste lesen und auch tatsächlich ein wenig schreiben.

"Aha", antwortete Helga nur knapp auf Salazars Ausführungen, noch immer mit deutlicher Skepsis in der Stimme. "Nun ja, ich möchte ja gar nicht bestreiten, dass es seine Vorteile hat, aber Salazar, doch nicht bei diesem Wetter! Hättest du nicht dazu schreiben können, ich soll kommen wenn es aufgehört hat zu regnen?"

Unwillig schüttelte Salazar den Kopf, stand unruhig auf und ging zu dem kleinen Holztisch hinüber, der ihm als Arbeits- und Essensplatz diente. Dort nahm er die darauf liegende Feder und kritzelte konzentriert einige Buchstaben auf das Pergament. "Nein, nein Helga…Wie sollte ich dann wissen, wie lange die Eule gebraucht hat?" Nachdenklich ließ er sich auf den morschen Stuhl nieder, bei dem er immer Angst hatte, er würde eines Tages unter ihm nachgeben. Den Blick auf die immer noch grummelige Helga gerichtet, kaute er mal wieder an seiner Feder, eine leidige Angewohnheit, während es in seinem Hirn arbeitete. "Vielleicht könnte man der Eule auch beibringen, dass sie warten soll, um eine Antwort zu bekommen und gleich zu ihrem Herrn zurück zu kommen… Helga, welche Möglichkeiten!"

"Oh ja, welche Möglichkeiten…!" Seufzend stand Helga auf, stellte sich neben Salazar und stemmte die Fäuste in die breite Hüfte, während sie über seine Schulter hinweg das Pergament vor ihm musterte. "Als hätten wir nicht andere Probleme…" Helgas sonst so weiches, warmes Gesicht wurde fast schlagartig ernster. "Hast du Nachricht von Gryffindor?"

Salazar lachte freudlos auf, als er den Namen seines Freundes hörte, vermochte doch dieser allein ihm sämtliche gute Laune zu verderben. "Gryffindor? Nein… seit fast einem halben Jahr nicht mehr. Er meint doch mit Northumbria durch die Gegend ziehen und irgendwas erobern zu müssen! Ausgerechnet Northumbria! Der Mann, der auf alles Jagd macht, was er glaubt nicht mit seinem Christengott vereinbaren zu können!" Seufzend fuhr Salazar sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht, versuchte den Schmerz, den er über den Verlust des Mannes verspürte, der ihm mehr als jeder andere ein Freund gewesen war, sich nicht zu deutlich anmerken zu lassen, als er den Kopf wieder hob und seine alte Freundin mit einem bemühten Lächeln ansah. "Er verrät alles Helga, nicht nur uns, seinen Glauben, er verrät sogar sich selbst…"


	3. kapitel 2

**Eine Idee wird geboren****  
**  
Ungläubig stand Sahan Lancester, Schulsprecher von Hogwarts vor den Wasserspeiern, die den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro bildeten und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Noch immer konnte er nicht so richtig fassen, was Professor Dumbledore ihm soeben eröffnet hatte. Es gab eine, zwar unwahrscheinliche jedoch trotzdem existente Möglichkeit, Licht ins Dunkel der Gründergeschichte zu bringen. Wie oft hatte er die „Geschichte Hogwarts" gelesen, die Passagen über den Begründer seines Hauses kannte er natürlich auswendig. Nur war dieses Buch nachweislich 300 Jahre nach dem Bruch zwischen Salazar Slytherin und Godric Gryffindor geschrieben worden. Und wer wusste schon, was in dieser langen Zeit der mündlichen Überlieferung an Fakten als unwichtig eingestuft, was verfälscht oder gänzlich weggelassen worden war.

Und endlich gab es die Chance, nachzuweisen, dass Salazar Slytherin, der Begründer von Sahan Lancesters Haus doch nicht so ein schlechter Mensch gewesen war. Wieder wanderten Sahans Gedanken zu dem Gespräch, was er vor einer knappen Viertelstunde mit Dumbledore geführt hatte...

Eine Stunde eher...  
Mit raschen Schritten eilte Sahan zum Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro, wo er das Passwort nannte und wenig später am Ende der Treppe stand und anklopfte. Kaum hörte er das ‚Herein' des Schulleiters, als Sahan auch schon das Büro betrat, wo er sich wie immer einen staunenden Blick nicht verkneifen konnte.  
„Sie wollten mich noch mal sprechen, Sir?" meinte er und trat an den Schreibtisch, an dem Dumbledore saß und gerade zwei Tassen Tee eingoss.

„Kommen Sie doch näher, Mr. Lancester", antwortete Dumbledore dem Schulsprecher und stellte eine Dose Kekse auf den Tisch. „Nehmen Sie eine Tasse Tee", forderte Dumbledore Sahan freundlich nickend auf und deutete auf einen der Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch. Danach griff er selbst nach einer der Tassen und lehnte sich damit in seinem Sessel zurück, den Blick weiter auf den Schulsprecher gerichtet. Sahan setzte sich auf den angebotenen Stuhl und zog die andere Teetasse zu sich heran, während er die angebotenen Kekse dankend ablehnte.  
„Haben sich die Slytherins wieder beruhigt?" erkundigte sich der Schulleiter bei seinem Schulsprecher, der daraufhin leicht den Kopf hin und her wiegte.  
„Wie man es nimmt, Sir", erwiderte Sahan und sah Dumbledore besorgt an, während er an heute Morgen dachte, wo einige Slytherins ihrem Ärger über die dauernde Bevorzugung Gryffindors Luft gemacht hatten. „Im Moment ist wieder Ruhe, aber ich weiß nicht, wie lange es diesmal hält", fügte Sahan nachdenklich hinzu.  
„Nun Mr. Lancester", räusperte sich Dumbledore leise, „es macht keinen Sinn wenn ich hier sitze und warte, bis es das nächste Mal überkocht, nicht wahr? Also lassen Sie uns zusammen versuchen heraus zu finden, wie man Ihren Leuten helfen kann."  
Dumbledores Worten aufmerksam folgend, nickte Sahan langsam.  
„Sie vertreten also die Meinung, das Haus Slytherin würde ungerecht behandelt werden", versuchte Dumbledore die Hauptaussage des heutigen Vormittags zusammenzufassen. „Können Sie mir denn sagen, woran das liegt?"  
„Woran das liegt?" fragte Sahan verwundert nach. „Na daran, dass wir Slytherins sind, würde ich mal vermuten, Sir."

Dann erzählte Sahan von der Abneigung und dem Misstrauen, was ihm und seinen Mitschülern schon am ersten Abend entgegen geschlagen war, kaum dass der Sprechende Hut sie in ihr Haus eingeteilt hatte. Leute, mit denen er eine recht lustige Zugfahrt verbracht hatte, hatten danach nicht mehr mit ihm reden wollen, und so hatte sich das die nächsten Schuljahre hindurch gezogen.

„Und alle in meinem Haus haben solche oder ganz ähnliche Erfahrungen gemacht", fügte er hinzu. „Und irgendwann...", ergänzt er leise und nachdenklich, „irgendwann hat man auch keine Lust mehr, sich weiterhin Mühe zu geben. Da kann ich meine Leute schon gut verstehen."  
Dumbledore atmete tief durch und dachte kurz über Sahans Worte nach. Zu oft schon hatte er im Laufe der Jahrzehnte diese Worte gehört.

„Ich verstehe", nickte er Sahan mit einem Lächeln zu, während er sich langsam durch den Bart fuhr. „Mir ist die Problematik an dieser Schule durchaus bewusst Mr. Lancester. Glauben Sie nicht, dem wäre nicht so und wir Lehrer tun unser möglichstes dem entgegen zu wirken, doch das Denken in den Köpfen ist nur schwer zu beeinflussen. Es hat sich in den letzten Jahren einiges gebessert, doch es braucht Zeit und einige... Veränderungen."  
„Veränderungen?" überlegte Sahan für einen Moment, „Ich weiß nicht, Sir. Bei den Großen ist der Zug sicherlich schon abgefahren, ich meine, in einem dreiviertel Jahr sind wir hier raus. Aber für die jüngeren Jahrgänge könnte man doch vielleicht was tun und damit meine ich die Schüler aus allen Häusern."  
„Es ist nie zu spät, Mr. Lancester", warf Dumbledore ernst ein, ehe sich doch wieder ein Lächeln in sein Gesicht legte. „Haben Sie da schon einen Vorschlag im Kopf?"  
Sahan zuckte etwas unschlüssig mit den Schultern.  
„Da wäre als erstes der Vorschlag von David Miller, dass die Abschlussklasse zusammen eine Klassenfahrt macht." Sahan war sich nicht sicher, ob vielleicht die Schulsprecherin, Kate Swan, dieses Thema schon einmal bei Dumbledore angesprochen hatte. Und eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, diesen Vorschlag nicht selber dem Schulleiter zu unterbreiten, war doch Miller damit zu Kate gegangen, eben mit der Vermutung, er, Sahan Lancester würde diese Idee sonst als seine eigene verkaufen, um sich noch besser profilieren zu können.  
„Was anderes, was mit weniger Aufwand vielleicht etwas bringen könnte, ist, doch einfach mal am Wochenende die Haustische aufzulösen und so die Leute zu zwingen, sich auch mal wo anders hinzusetzen. Und", Sahan lächelte leicht und war sich sicher, dass er für den nächsten Vorschlag zumindest Hagrid sofort auf der Bejaherseite haben würde. „Die kleineren Klassen könnten doch mal zusammen ein Projekt organisieren, was weiß ich, zum Beispiel, einen Ausflug ins Drachenreservat, der dann von den Schülern allein organisiert wird."

Schmunzelnd bemerkte Dumbledore, dass es Sahan Lancester nicht an Einsatzwillen fehlte. An und für sich wusste Dumbledore das schon immer und so stellte er auch heute wieder zufrieden fest, dass er sich auf diese Eigenschaft des Schulsprechers durchaus verlassen konnte. „Interessante Ideen, Mr. Lancester", stimmte er dem Jugendlichen mit einem Nicken zu. „Die ich natürlich erst mit dem Kollegium absprechen muss, aber meine Stimme haben Sie schon mal."  
Sahan nickte zustimmend und trank nun endlich mal einen Schluck Tee. „Sie meinten vorhin, es bräuchte einige Veränderungen... gibt es da schon was Konkretes?"  
„Konkretes?" Dumbledore zuckte mit einem leichten Lächeln die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Wir müssen nur dafür sorgen, dass es keinen Voldemort mehr gibt, so dass Todesser der Vergangenheit angehören und somit nicht jeder Slytherin 'automatisch' zu einem werden ‚muss'. Ich denke... das ist das Hauptproblem mit dem Sie und Ihre Freunde zu kämpfen haben."

Sahan verzog kurz die Mundwinkel. Na klar, sie waren der Club der Nachwuchstodesser...  
„Wissen Sie Mr. Lancester", fuhr Dumbledore fort, wobei sein Blick fast etwas Nachdenkliches annahm. „Ich glaube nicht daran, dass es Ziel der Gründer war uns dieses Erbe zu hinterlassen und ich glaube ebenso wenig, dass Slytherin oder Gryffindor auch nur im Entferntesten erahnt haben, wozu die Streitigkeiten zweier Menschen führen könnten. Dass sie sich auf eine ganze Schule ausweiten und zwei Häuser über tausend Jahre hinweg miteinander verfeinden würden. Ich denke eher, mit der Gründung dieser Schule wollten sie das Gegenteil erreichen... welch eine Ironie."  
„Aber warum hat dann Slytherin die Schule verlassen, uns die Kammer des Schreckens und einen Basilisken hinterlassen und dann die Geschichte, dass angeblich nur Reinblüter nach Slytherin kommen könnten", wunderte sich Sahan, der selbst genau wusste, dass dies eine der Mythen war, die sich hartnäckig über das Haus Slytherin hielt.

„Ich wünschte, ich können Ihnen diese Frage abschließend beantworten Mr. Lancester", erklärte Dumbledore mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Wir wissen, dass Slytherin die Schule im Streit verließ. Wir wissen, dass er die Kammer des Schreckens geschaffen hat. Wir wissen, dass er für eine härtere Auswahl war und wir 'wissen', dass er nur Reinblüter unterrichten wollte. Aber Mr. Lancester, niemand von uns war damals dabei und Geschichte wandelt sich, wie wir alle wissen. Sie wird von Generation zu Generation weiter gegeben, es wird etwas Unbedeutendes eingefügt, weggelassen und das Bild verzerrt sich." Dumbledore atmete tief durch und als er fortfuhr zuckte ein Schmunzeln in seinem Gesicht. „Wir wissen doch auch, dass es keineswegs so ist, dass in Slytherin nur Reinblüter aufgenommen werden. Wir wissen auch, dass die übrigen Gründer dieses Haus erhalten haben, nachdem Slytherin die Schule verlassen hat. Wenn sie mich fragen, dann weil sie dachten, hofften, er käme zurück und warum sollten sie das tun bei einem Menschen der durch und durch schlecht war...?"

Ein dankbares Lächeln breitete sich auf Sahans Gesicht aus, was er einen kleinen Moment auch zuließ, ehe er seine Miene wieder verschloss.  
„Ja Sir." Für einen Moment gestattete er sich die Frage, wie viele seiner Mitschüler wohl noch zum Teil Muggeleltern haben mochten.

„Ich hoffe, ich langweile Sie nicht mit diesem Thema", murmelte Dumbledore leise, wobei er sich mit der Hand fast ein wenig verlegen durch den weißen Bart fuhr. „Dieses Thema ist mein Steckenpferd und ich verliere mich gerne darin, wenn ich endlich mal jemanden finde, der mir zuhört." Leise lachend griff er nach einem weiteren Keks und fügte hinzu: „Darin bin ich ebenso unverbesserlich wie bei Keksen!"  
„Nein", Sahan schüttelte deutlich den Kopf, immerhin war Geschichte der Magie eines seiner Lieblingsfächer. „Mich mit Geschichte zu langweilen, schafft nicht mal Professor Binns. Ich finde die Frage, wie Slytherin wirklich war, sehr interessant und leider ist es tatsächlich so, dass alles was über die Gründung der Schule bekannt ist, nicht von Originalquellen, von Hufflepuff, Rawenclaw, Gryffindor oder Slytherin direkt stammt sondern aus jüngeren Quellen."  
„So ist es Mr. Lancester", nickte Dumbledore mit einem leisen Seufzen. „Nur leider sind von ihnen keinerlei Schriften bekannt, die von der Gründung Hogwarts berichten. Die uns bekannten 'Fakten' entstammen Aufzeichnungen, die über 300 Jahre später erst entstanden sind. Ich beschäftige mich seit einigen Jahrzehnten schon mit dieser Thematik, weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass nicht alles so ist wie wir glauben zu wissen, dass es so war."  
„Warum haben die damals nichts aufgeschrieben?" wunderte sich Sahan. Selbst die Druiden hatten zu dieser Zeit begonnen, ihr Wissen schriftlich festzuhalten, da die fortschreitende Christianisierung drohte, ihr Wissen untergehen zu lassen.

Dumbledore schmunzelte leicht. „Ich bin sicher, dass sie das haben, Mr. Lancester. Nur leider nutzt uns das nichts, da keine derartigen Schriften bekannt sind. Entweder sie sind irgendwie verlorengegangen oder... sollen nicht gefunden werden. Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht und genau das ist der Punkt, der mich stört und den ich gedenke abzuändern."

Augenblick breitete sich ein Glitzern in Sahans Augen aus.  
„Sie haben irgendwo etwas gefunden, was Sie darauf schließen lässt, dass es doch irgendwo Aufzeichnungen gibt", mutmaßte er und konnte kaum seine aufsteigende Begeisterung aus seiner Stimme verdrängen, die ihn erfasste wie immer, wenn es um spannende geschichtliche Ereignisse ging.  
„Ich denke schon", nickte Dumbledore, der nun ganz in seinem Element war und auch mit einem Schmunzeln wahrnahm, dass sein Schulsprecher seine Begeisterung offenbar teilte. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand ließ er ein Buch aus einem seiner Regale zu sich heran schweben. Kurz darauf hielt er es in den Händen, schlug es auf und fuhr fast sanft über die vergilbten Seiten, ehe er es auf den Tisch legte und so herum drehte, dass Sahan daraus lesen konnte.  
„Sehen Sie hier, dies ist die älteste Aufzeichnung der Geschichte Hogwarts, die bekannt ist. Hier, in diesem kleinen Nebensatz wird Bezug genommen auf die Ausführungen einer Esmeralda von Northumbria. Mr. Lancester, es gibt keine Aufzeichnungen dieser Frau. Zumindest ist uns davon nichts bekannt und allen Gesetzen der Logik zur Folge muss es sie gegeben haben oder gibt es sie immer noch, wenn der Autor dieses Buches auf sie Bezug nimmt."  
„Von wann ist dieses Buch?" erkundigte sich Sahan und sah das Buch, dem man sein stattliches Alter durchaus ansah, ehrfurchtsvoll an. „Kann man heraus finden, ob es diese Frau wirklich gegeben hat?" In seinen Gedanken grübelte Sahan schon darüber nach, wo man Kirchenregister finden könnte, die so alt waren.

Mit einem zufriedenen Schmunzeln lehnte Dumbledore sich wieder in seinen Sessel zurück. „Es hat sie gegeben. Esmeralda von York war die älteste Tochter von Robert von Northumbria. Zu seiner Zeit erlangte er eine gewisse Berühmtheit durch seine Verdienste in den Wikinger-Kämpfen, aber auch dadurch, dass er Hexen und Zauberer in seinem Bezirk schon damals gnadenlos jagte. Er war ein nahezu fanatischer Christ und offiziellen Angaben zufolge seine Tochter auch. Nun sagen Sie mir Mr. Lancester...", Dumbledore beugte sich wieder schmunzelnd vor und deutete auf das Buch, „warum Esmeralda von Yorks Schriften im Zusammenhang mit Gryffindors Jugend erwähnt werden."  
„Weil sie selber eine Hexe war, die Gryffindor unterstützt hat, diese Schule zu gründen?" überlegte Sahan. Dann stutzte er. „Sie meinten vorhin, hier in dem Buch", Sahan unterbrach und sah noch einmal nach, "genau, hier steht Esmeralda von Northumbria... also muss sie das, was sie geschrieben hat, vor ihrer Heirat geschrieben haben. Demnach müsste sie Gryffindor getroffen haben, ehe sie geheiratet hat."  
„Ganz genau", nickte Dumbledore. „Ich denke, wir können also davon ausgehen, dass sie ungefähr in Gryffindors Alter gewesen sein müsste. Ich vermute sehr stark, dass wenn wir wissen, welche Verbindung zwischen dieser Frau und Gryffindor bestand, wir ein Stück weiter wären." Dumbledore nickte dem Schulsprecher zu und öffnete seine Schreibtischschublade, aus der er ein Pergament hervor holte. „Vor einer Woche wurde unter einer alten Klosterruine in Northumberland ein verstecktes Kellergewölbe entdeckt. Nach bisherigen Erkenntnissen wurde es damals zugemauert, um die Bücher und Schriften, die sich darin befanden vor den Horden Wilhelm des Eroberers zu schützen. Das Kloster wurde damals niedergebrannt, sie gerieten in Vergessenheit. Ich weiß, dass die Möglichkeit schwindend gering ist, aber..."

Sahan, der völlig vergessen hatte, wieso er eigentlich heute hier in dieses Büro gekommen war, folgt jedem von Dumbledores Worten gebannt. Northumberland...  
"... aber es gibt sie", vervollständigte er fast flüsternd Dumbledores Satz.

„Es gibt sie, davon bin ich überzeugt", stimmte Dumbledore dem Schulsprecher zu, dessen Blick er nun suchte. „Aber vermutlich werde ich ohne Hilfe Tage oder gar Wochen brauchen diese Schriften alle durchgesehen zu haben. Immerhin befinde ich mich doch nun schon in der zweiten Hälfte meiner Jugend und die Augen.. nun ja, da kann man nichts dran ändern..."

„Man könnte", Sahan sah Dumbledore an und erwartete eigentlich sofort eine Abfuhr, immerhin war es dessen Entdeckung, „ein fächerübergreifendes Projekt daraus machen. Alte Runen spielt da ja auch mit rein, aber wir könnten das in Geschichte der Magie doch durchsehen, oder?"  
„Ein Projekt... hm...", nachdenklich fuhr Dumbledores Hand abermals durch den Bart, woraufhin er energisch den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein Mr. Lancester, ich denke nicht, dass man das in Geschichte der Magie durchsehen sollte."  
Nur mit Mühe seine Enttäuschung verbergend, nickt Sahan langsam. Das hatte er sich ja schon gedacht.  
Dumbledore blickte noch immer in Gedanken versunken zu Sahan Lancester hinüber und kam dann zu dem Schluss, dass ihm die Idee doch immer besser gefiel. „Ich denke, ich sollte mit den UTZ-Schülern in Geschichte der Magie nach Northumberland apparieren, damit wir uns die Sache vor Ort ansehen können. Natürlich nur, wenn jemand Interesse daran hat, einem alten Mann unter die Arme zu greifen."  
Sahans Augen wurden bei jedem von Dumbledores Worten immer größer und am Ende nickte er begeistert.  
„Da finden sich mit Sicherheit noch mehrere Schüler, die das interessiert", war er überzeugt. Allein, wenn er das Kate erzählte, da war sich Sahan sicher, würde er jemand auf seiner Seite haben, die diese Idee gut finden würde.  
„Das freut mich zu hören Mr. Lancester", nickte Dumbledore wirklich erfreut über die Entwicklung, die dieses Gespräch genommen hatte, die doch so gänzlich unbeabsichtigt war und jetzt im Nachhinein gesehen kaum besser hätte kommen können. „Dann sind Sie bitte so nett, bei Ihren Kollegen aus dem Geschichte der Magie-Kurs nachzufragen, wer Interesse an einem kleinen Ausflug hätte und dann könnte es am nächsten Wochenende schon losgehen."  
Sahan atmete tief durch und nickte zustimmend. Gut, er würde mit Miller und mit Blackwell reden, auch wenn ihm davor ein wenig graute, aber so neugierig und gespannt wie er auf diese Klosterruine war, hoffte er doch, einen der beiden Gryffindors davon überzeugen zu können. „Mach ich Sir", stimmte er zu.  
„Sehr schön Mr. Lancester!" Sahan freundlich zunickend, verstaute Dumbledore das Pergament wieder in seinem Schreibtisch und ließ auch das Buch behutsam zurück an seinen Platz schweben, ehe er sich erhob. „Sagen Sie mir dann einfach Bescheid, sobald Sie wissen wieviele mitkommen wollen."

„Das werde ich tun", nickte Sahan begeistert und stand ebenfalls auf. Nur kurz wunderte er sich, dass von dem angespannten Gefühl, mit dem er heute hierher gekommen war, nichts mehr übrig geblieben war. Und auch wenn er durchaus wusste, dass er Dumbledore jetzt nie mehr mit dem Argument kommen durfte, die Slytherins würden in dieser Schule diskriminiert werden, so fand er diese Idee doch viel zu spannend, um sie aus diesem Grunde aufzugeben.

Die deutliche Begeisterung, die aus Sahans Stimme und Mimik sprach, ließ Dumbledore erneut zufrieden schmunzeln. Langsam ging er um seinen Schreibtisch herum und trat neben den Schulsprecher, dem er einen Moment auf die Schulter klopfte und seinen Blick suchte. „Ich weiß, dass ich mich auf sie verlassen kann", erklärte er Sahan, den er daraufhin zur Tür begleitete.  
„Ja, Sir, können Sie", nickte Sahan, ehe er das Büro verließ und an den Wasserspeiern inne hielt.


	4. Kapitel 3

Im Gryffindor Turm 

Seine eiligen Schritte hallten noch lange auf dem kalten, harten Steinboden nach, den Godric Gryffindor mit sichtbarer Eile durchschritt. Lange, viel zu lange war er unterwegs gewesen, hatte sie nicht sehen können, hatte von er Erinnerung an die wenigen Tage zehren müssen, die sie vor seinem Aufbruch noch miteinander hatten verbringen können. Es waren realistische Erinnerungen gewesen. So realistisch, dass er so manche Nacht glaubte wieder diese vorwitzige Strähne ihres dunklen Haares zwischen seinen Fingern spüren zu können, er glaubte, den leichten Hauch von Lavendelduft in der Nase zu haben, der von ihr ausging. Doch es waren eben nur Erinnerungen gewesen, die ihn gehalten hatten. Erinnerungen an Wärme, Sicherheit und tief empfundener Liebe, während um ihn herum das Grauen tobte.

Wie viele Männer er in dieser Schlacht getötet hatte, wusste er nicht mehr. Irgendwann hatte er aufgehört zu zählen. Es waren so viele gewesen, so verdammt viele, die ihn aus vor Schrecken geweiteten Augen angesehen hatten in dem Moment, in dem er den Streich führte, der ihrem Leben ein Ende setzen sollte. Niemand hörte das leise Keuchen, das über seine Lippen trat ob dieser Erinnerungen, die eine kalte Gänsehaut über seinen Rücken kriechen ließ. Unwillkürlich wurde sein Schritt schneller. Er wollte zu ihr, er musste zu ihr. Er musste wieder diese Wärme spüren, ihre sanften Berührungen, ihre weiche Haut unter seinen Händen, um nicht wahnsinnig zu werden, um die in seinen Ohren noch immer nachhallenden Schreie verstummen zu lassen. Nur noch wenige Schritte musste er zurück legen, nur noch die schmale Wendeltreppe hinauf, die in ihr Gemach führte. Es lag in einem der Türme der Burg, ein Wunsch, den ihr Vater ihr ebenso gern erfüllt hatte, wie er ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablas. Godric lächelte. In den wenigen Stunden, die sie bislang alleine verbringen durften, hatte sie ihn den Gryffindor-Turm genannt. Das gefiel ihm, der Gryffindor-Turm. Der Turm, in dem sie sich das erste Mal geliebt hatten, jener Turm in dem - wenn es nach ihm ging - ihr Kind gezeugt und zur Welt kommen würde. Doch zuvor, ja, zuvor galt es, ihren Vater davon zu überzeugen, dass er - Godric Gryffindor - der richtige Mann für die einzige Tochter des Earls of Northumberland war.

Seit einem Jahr stand er nun im Dienste des Earls, seit er Gabrielle auf dem Turnier in Norfolk gesehen hatte. Seit einem halben Jahr liebte er sie. Er liebte sie so sehr, dass er seine Heimat für sie nicht nur verlassen, sondern aufgegeben hat. Ein feiner, leichter Stich durchzog bei diesem Gedanken seine Brust und wieder wusste er, warum er diese Gedanken so gekonnt zur Seite drängte. Zur Seite drängte wie so vieles… Aber er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen und würde sie nicht mehr rückgängig machen, konnte sie nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Er stand im Wort. Ebenso bei Northumberland wie auch bei Gabrielle und ein Godric Gryffindor brach sein Wort nicht. Niemals.

Nur noch wenige Schritte trennten ihn nun von der hölzernen Tür, was ihn tief durchatmen ließ. Prüfend sah er an sich hinab, um sicher gehen zu können, dass seine Kleidung nichts mehr aufwies, was an die Schlacht und Tod erinnerte. Zufrieden mit dem was er sah klopfte er an, um kurz darauf den Kopf einzuziehen und in den warmen Raum zu treten, wo ihm sofort wieder dieser angenehme Duft von frischem Lavendel in die Nase stieg.

Suchend flog sein Blick im Raum umher, ehe er sie entdeckte. Mit einer unglaublichen Wärme ums Herz legte sich ein Lächeln in sein Gesicht. Jetzt wusste er wieder ganz genau, wofür er das alles tat. Für sie… Für Esmeralda. Für die Frau, die er mehr liebte als alles andere in seinem Leben, die das Wichtigste für ihn war und immer sein würde. Prüfend ließ er seinen Blick auf ihr ruhen, nahm diese Bild des Friedens, das sie bot, in sich auf. Ihre schlanke Gestalt, das nussbraune Haar, das in leichten Wellen über ihren Rücken fiel, die schmalen, fast weißen Hände, die ihren Stickrahmen umfasst hielten, während ihre Augen ihre Aufmerksamkeit von diesem weg auf ihn richteten und er wieder dieses Leuchten in ihren dunklen Augen sehen konnte, die ihn so sehr gefangen nahmen.

„Esmeralda…", brachte er leise über die Lippen, mit deutlich belegter Stimme und unsicher, ob er es überhaupt fertig gebracht hatte, seinen Worten Ton zu verleihen. 

Doch es musste wohl so gewesen sein, denn Esmeralda reichte den Rahmen an ihre Amme Anne weiter, die ihn entgegen nahm und sich dezent ein wenig zurück zog, um den beiden einen der wenigen ungestörten Augenblicke zu gönnen, die sie miteinander verleben durften. Nur wenige Schritte musste er noch zurück legen, ehe er dicht vor ihr stand, die Wärme spüren konnte und zögernd seine Hand hob, um mit den Fingerspitzen leicht ihre Wange zu berühren. Zu unwirklich, zu wertvoll erschien ihm dieser Augenblick nach der langen Zeit der Trennung, nach all dem Tod, dem Schmutz, von dem er in den letzten Wochen umgeben war. Seinen Blick nur in ihre Augen gerichtet, fasste seine zweite Hand leicht um ihre Taille, zog er sie näher an sich, bis ihre Körper nicht einmal mehr von einem Lufthauch zwischen ihnen getrennt waren.

Langsam hob Esmeralda ihre Hand, als sie Godrics Körper so nah an ihrem spürte, ließ ihre Fingerspitzen über seine Wange tanzen bis zu dem Moment, in dem er seine Lippen auf ihre legte, sie fast den Atem anhielt ob der Zärtlichkeit, die in dieser Berührung lag. Nur allmählich fand sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück, aus welcher sein Kuss sie für einen Moment gerissen hatte. Zärtlich wanderten ihre Hände über seinen breiten, muskulösen Rücken, strichen sanft über seinen Nacken, um sich dann in den schulterlangen, dunklen Haaren zu verfangen, die sein markantes Gesicht mit den bestechend grünen Augen, umrahmten. Aufseufzend ließ sie sich in den Kuss fallen. Für diesen Moment, diesen einen Moment in dem die Welt in den Hintergrund trat, unwichtig wurde, nicht mehr zähle neben der tiefen Liebe, die sie für diesen Mann empfand.

Sie hörte diese dunkle, leise Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf durchaus. Diese Stimme, die sie warnte, die ihr leise zuflüsterte, dass das, was sie hier tat, falsch war. Nicht richtig. Doch sie konnte nicht anders, war nicht fähig sich gegen diese tiefen Gefühle zu wehren, die Godric in ihr auslöste. Sie konnte einfach nicht. Auch wenn es vielleicht - wie Anne sagte - selbstsüchtig von ihr war, sich diese wenigen Augenblicke zu stehlen so lange sie noch konnte. Selbstsüchtig und gefährlich, ja, das wusste sie. Es war ihr jede Sekunde bewusst, doch sie konnte nicht anders, sie konnte einfach nicht.

Jeden Moment kostete Godric aus, fühlte die Wärme in seinem Körper, die tiefe Ruhe, die Esmeraldas Anwesenheit in ihm auslöste. Nur zögernd löste er sich nach einigen Momenten von ihr, suchte mit einem warmen Lächeln ihren Blick, versank förmlich in ihren Augen, die so voller Leben waren. „Ich liebe dich Esmeralda…", brachte er dabei leise hervor, hob seine Hand und legte zwei Finger unter ihr Kinn. „Ich liebe dich, verstehst du? Und ich möchte dich zu meiner Frau machen, ich will, dass jeder weiß, dass du zu mir gehörst, dass wir uns lieben, lieber heute als morgen."

Esmeralda schluckte, überspielte den dumpfen Schmerz in ihrem Inneren jedoch mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Meine Mutter ist noch kein Jahr tot Godric, wir waren uns doch einig, dass du erst mit ihm sprichst, wenn das Jahr herum ist.…"

„Ja, ich weiß." Godric atmete tief durch. Er wollte sie nicht unter Druck setzen mit seinen Worten, doch alles in ihm verzehrte sich nach ihr, drängte es ihn danach sie offiziell, vor allen Menschen, zu seiner Frau zu machen. „Ich werde warten", versicherte er ihr dann doch leise, sich an dieses gegebene Versprechen haltend. „Ich werde warten." Mit diesen Worte legte er noch einmal seine Arme um ihre Schulter, zog sie fest an sich, gab sich nur diesen Moment hin.


	5. Chapter 5

Gemeinsamkeiten

Kate Swan, die erste Schulsprecherin seit guten fünfzehn Jahren, die aus Hufflepuff kam, wartete schon ziemlich hibbelig auf Sahan Lancester. Wie jeden Abend waren sie um acht Uhr am Portal verabredet, um ihren Rundgang durchs Schloss zu beginnen. Immer wieder wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Sahan. Sahan, den sie bis vor zwei Wochen noch als einen ziemlich oberflächigen Kerl gekannt hatte. Doch dann hatte sie sich die Mühe gemacht, sich näher mit dem Thema Sahan Lancester zu beschäftigen. Was sie dabei heraus gefunden hatte, zwang Kate dazu, ihr gesamtes Bild von diesem Slytherin über den Haufen zu werfen. Sahan hatte ihr diese Mühe gedankt und seitdem waren die beiden nicht nur das Schulsprecherpaar, sondern DAS Gesprächsthema schlechthin im Schloss. Ein Slytherin und eine Hufflepuff als Paar kam immerhin nicht wirklich häufig vor.

Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr hatte Sahan ziemlich zu tun, um noch rechtzeitig vom Büro des Schulleiters zum Portal runter zu kommen. Unterwegs traf er noch ein paar Rawenclaws, die er anwies, sich auf der Stelle in ihren Hausturm zu begeben. Kaum hatte er den letzten Treppenabsatz erreicht, als sich ein breites Lächeln auf sein Gesicht legte. Kate hatte es tatsächlich einmal geschafft, eher als er da zu sein.  
„Hey, du bist ja schon da", meinte er leise und trat dicht an Kate heran, um ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken.  
„Erstaunlich, nicht wahr", strahlte Kate zurück und beobachtete Sahan aufmerksam.  
„Wie war es bei Dumbledore?" Gespannt blickte sie Sahan an.  
„Sehr teelastig", grinste Sahan zurück und zuckte kurz mit den Schultern.  
„Stell dir mal vor", begann Sahan zu erzählen, während sich die beiden Schulsprecher auf den Weg durch das Schloss machten, „Dumbledore hat mir erzählt, dass er nach den Spuren der Gründer suchen will. Zusammen mit den Siebtklässlern, die Geschichte belegt haben und die natürlich Lust darauf haben. Er ist anscheinend nicht der Meinung, dass es einen kausalen Zusammenhang zwischen Slytherin und Nachwuchstodessern gibt. Dumbledore scheint ein großes Interesse daran zu haben, herauszufinden, was damals wirklich zum Bruch zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor geführt hat. Dazu hat er mir eine Geschichte erzählt. Und das Ende vom Lied ist, dass er vorgeschlagen hat, zusammen mit den Siebtklässlern, die Geschichte der Magie als UTZ - Kurs belegt haben, eine Exkursion nach Northumberland zu machen. Dort will er alte Dokumente suchen, die etwas aussagen sollen über die Zeit unserer Schulgründung. Schließlich beruht die ‚Geschichte Hogwarts' auch nur auf Überlieferungen." 

Während Sahan sprach, wurde ihm erst so richtig bewusst, wie begeistert er eigentlich von dieser Idee war. Und ebenso war ihm klar, egal wie sich die anderen Schüler entscheiden würden, er würde sich das auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen auch wenn er der einzige Slytherin dort sein sollte.  
„Ja, und in Northumberland ist in einem Kloster eine geheime Kammer entdeckt worden und Dumbledore hat die Vermutung, dass die irgendwie mit den Schulgründern zu tun hat", erzählte Sahan weiter, ohne Kate zu Wort kommen zu lassen.  
„Was?" Bei Sahans Worten spürte Kate ihren Puls sprunghaft ansteigen und blieb abrupt stehen. „Er will uns mitnehmen? Du hast doch hoffentlich zugesagt?" Sahans Blick mit einem aufgeregten Funkeln in den Augen erwidernd antwortete sie sich selbst: „Ja, natürlich hast du, wir wären ja irre, hätten wir da keine Lust drauf."  
„Ja", stimmte Sahan nickend zu. „Ich wäre ja total bescheuert, wenn ich das nicht gemacht hätte. Ich habe Dumbledore versprochen, ihm heute Abend Bescheid zu geben, wer alles mit kommen will. Aber für dich konnte ich das doch nicht einfach entscheiden." Sahan sah Kate ernst an.  
Kate sah Sahan im ersten Moment leicht irritiert an, ehe ein warmer Zug sich in ihr Gesicht legte. „Nein, natürlich konntest du das nicht", erwiderte sie leise und blieb mit ihrem Blick einen Moment länger als nötig in seinen Augen hängen. „Aber ich komme natürlich mit. Dumbledore sagt nichts, wenn er nicht davon ausgeht Erfolg zu haben und stell dir doch mal vor... wir könnten vielleicht wirklich Genaueres über die Gründer erfahren."  
„Ja könnten wir", nickte Sahan begeistert. „Stell dir nur mal diese Möglichkeiten vor, die sich uns da eröffnen. Was ist, wenn Dumbledore tatsächlich was darüber heraus findet, wieso Slytherin die Schule verlassen hat?" fragte er begeistert und strahlte Kate dabei aus großen Augen an.  
„Es wäre vielleicht ein entscheidender Schritt die vorherrschende Meinung über die Slytherins zu ändern", überlegte Kate weiter, in deren Augen sich Sahans Begeisterung widerspiegelte. Leicht mit dem Kopf schüttelnd legte sie ihre Hand leicht auf Sahans Arm und atmete tief durch, um wieder etwas zur Ruhe zu kommen.  
„Sieh mal, was in dieser Sache für eine riesige Chance steckt. Vielleicht sagen diese Dokumente ja aus, dass Slytherin gar nicht so ein fieser, hinterhältiger Kerl war, wie es aus der 'Geschichte Hogwarts' hervor geht. Und wenn doch", Sahan zuckte mit den Schultern und begann noch breiter zu grinsen, „dann haben wir für den Rest unserer Schulzeit die beste Erklärung, wieso wir so sind, wie wir sind." Wobei ihm persönlich nichts lieber war, als ein positiveres Bild von Salazar Slytherin.

Kate lachte leise auf und warf einen Blick auf Sahan. Ihm leicht über die Schulter streichend, grinste sie in sich hinein. Hufflepuff hin oder her, nicht umsonst wurden nur die Jahrgangsbesten in Hogwarts zu Schulsprechern ernannt. Und so war es Kate auch durchaus bewusst, dass die Slytherins gern auf ihrem „Wir sind die Bösen"- Image herumritten und es auch gern mal so drehten, wie sie es gerade brauchten.

„Auf jeden Fall bin ich gespannt wie sonst was!" riss Sahan Kate aus ihren Gedanken und strahlte das Mädchen an.  
„Gespannt ist gar kein Ausdruck", nickte Kate. „Ich bin jetzt schon so was von nervös, das kann ich dir gar nicht sagen." Lächelnd den Blick weiter auf Sahan gerichtet, drückte sie sanft seine Hand.  
„Wieso bist du nervös?" fragte Sahan lächelnd und sah Kate von der Seite an, während sie einen der Geheimgänge, von denen so ziemlich jeder im Schloss wusste, nutzten, um vom vierten Stock im Ostflügel in den fünften Stock im Westflügel zu gelangen.  
„Weil es mich immer nervös macht, wenn ich das Wort 'Ruine' nur höre", erklärte Kate ein wenig verlegen. „Manchmal bedauere ich wirklich, dass es keinen Zauber gibt, der Steine zum Sprechen bringen kann."  
„Naja, ich finde, oft kann man schon eine Menge hören, wenn man sich nur die Ruhe nimmt, zuzuhören", entgegnete Sahan und öffnete die Tür am anderen Ende des Geheimganges.  
Sahans Blick nur erwidernd, nickte Kate auf seine Worte und wurde sich gerade in diesem Moment wieder einmal bewusst, wie viel Glück sie hatte, mit ihm zusammen sein zu können. „Da hast du wohl Recht... auch wenn wir vielleicht nicht immer gleich verstehen, was sie uns sagen wollen."  
Ehe sie den Flur hinter der Tür endgültig betraten, beugte sich Sahan zu Kate herüber und küsste sie leicht auf die Wange. Kate schloss einen kurzen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch.  
„Ich wünschte, diese Woche wäre schon vorbei", murmelte Sahan und sah Kate mit funkelnden Augen an. „Dumbledore auf den Spuren der Gründer!" grinste er unverhohlen.  
„Und wir dürfen mit", stimmte Kate ihm nickend zu. „Das wird eine sehr, sehr lange Woche werden..."  
Nickend betrachtete Sahan Kate für einen Moment, ehe sein Grinsen noch breiter wurde.  
„Das fürchte ich auch", bestätigte er Kates Aussage ehe er ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: „Aber ich wüsste da so einige Sachen, mit denen man sich die Wartezeit verkürzen könnte."  
Kates lächelte Sahan kurz an, ehe sie sich bei ihm unterhakte und zusammen mit ihm ihre Runde durch das stille Schloss fortsetzte.

Am nächsten Morgen machte sich Sahan ziemlich zeitig auf die Suche nach David Miller und Daniel Blackwell, den beiden einzigen Gryffindors, die im UTZ - Kurs für Geschichte der Magie saßen. Aber wie so oft, wenn man jemand bestimmtes in diesem Schloss suchte, traf man alle möglichen Leute, aber nicht die, die man brauchte. Eine Weile gab sich Sahan damit zufrieden, von einigen Mitschülern auf Probleme im Schulalltag angesprochen zu werden, dann besann er sich jedoch wieder auf seine Aufgabe, die Siebtklässler nach ihrer Motivation für diesen Ausflug nach Northumberland zu fragen. Nachdem er weder in der Großen Halle noch in der Bibliothek fündig geworden war, spielte Sahan gerade mit dem Gedanken, direkt im Gryffindorturm nach den beiden zu suchen, immerhin kannte er als Schulsprecher die Passwörter, als David Miller direkt vor ihm um eine Ecke bog.  
„Hey! Hast du mal einen Moment Zeit?" fragte Sahan, als Miller so unvermittelt vor seiner Nase auftauchte. Sich innerlich straffend, sah er den gleichaltrigen Gryffindor an. Wie oft in den letzten Jahren waren die beiden zusammen gerauscht, hatten sich in Streitereien über Slytherin und Gryffindor verbissen, doch Sahan hoffte, dass seine Autorität als Schulsprecher reichen würde, damit David ihm wenigstens zu hörte.  
David unterdrückte ein genervtes Stöhnen und verrollte die Augen. Da ihn Lancester bereits angesprochen hatte, konnte er nicht mehr so tun, als habe er den Slytherin nicht bemerkt, was ohnehin ziemlich schwierig war, da überall wo Lancester auftauchte, die Mädchen zu tuscheln und zu kichern begannen, so dass man den kaum NICHT bemerken konnte. Da er aber nach kurzem Nachdenken zu dem Schluss kam, dass Lancester ihm kaum grundlos eine Strafarbeit auf die Nase drücken konnte, schadete es vielleicht auch nicht, wenn er sich anhörte, was der Schulsprecher zu sagen hatte.  
„Was gibt es denn?" fragte David deutlich genervt und hoffte, dass Lancester ihn nicht zu lange aufhielt.

Als er Millers Tonfall hörte, fragte sich Sahan für einen Moment, wieso er sich das eigentlich antat. Nicht nur dieses Gespräch hier, sondern wieso er zugestimmt hatte, Schulsprecher zu sein. Es gab in diesem Schloss Ansichten, die sich nie ändern würden und egal wie viele Interessen von Schülern er als Schulsprecher durchsetzen würde, von Leuten wie Miller würde er sich immer anhören müssen, dass er sich doch nur um die Slytherins kümmerte. Tief durchatmend und seinen Ärger hinunterschluckend, trat er näher zu David Miller heran.  
„Wie sehr interessiert dich eigentlich Geschichte der Magie?" fragte Sahan David in möglichst neutralem Tonfall.  
„Was soll das werden Lancester?" wandte sich David mit eher mäßigem Interesse an Sahan und sah ihn fragend an. „Eine Unterschriftenaktion, damit wir da einen neuen Lehrer bekommen?"  
Sahan schmunzelte leicht. „Da könnte man ja mal darüber nachdenken." Dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. „Professor Dumbledore will mit den Siebtklässlern, die Geschichte der Magie als UTZ - Kurs belegt haben, eine Exkursion nach Northumberland machen, um alte Schriften aus einer Klosterruine auszugraben, die vielleicht was über die Zeit der Schulgründung aussagen. Und ich bin gerade dabei herumzufragen, wer genug Interesse daran hat, um nächsten Samstag da mitzukommen.

David atmete tief durch. Exkursion... alte Schriften... Klosterruine... Das waren genau drei sehr gute Gründe um Lancester weiter zuzuhören, auch wenn es David eigentlich nicht gefiel. Aber was tat man nicht alles, wenn es um das Lieblingsthema ging, also nickte er, wenn auch bemüht desinteressiert. „Naja, hört sich ganz interessant an."  
„Ja tut es", merkte Sahan ziemlich schnell an ehe er sich etwas zügelte und seine riesige Begeisterung für dieses Thema in den Hintergrund stellte.

„Als Wilhelm der Eroberer Northumbria überrollt hat, wurden im Kloster von Northumbria Bücher und Schriften eingemauert. Das Kloster ist in dieser Zeit abgebrannt und anscheinend sind die Leute, die von den versteckten Schriften wussten, ebenfalls gestorben. Nun ja, vor einer Woche wurden sie gefunden. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht verbirgt sich da ja noch eine Menge anderes Zeug, was damals in Sicherheit gebracht wurde."  
Von seiner Hoffnung, etwas über Slytherin zu erfahren, erwähnte Sahan nichts, das war ohnehin mit ziemlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit nichts, mit dem sich Miller ködern ließ.

David fuhr sich leicht durch Haare. Warum musste Lancester ihm mit so etwas kommen, etwas, was er einfach nicht ablehnen konnte? Allein die Vorstellung, dass man so blöde sein konnte, sich so eine Chance entgehen zu lassen, nur weil da ein paar Slytherins zuviel rumhüpften... Ach Mist aber auch! „Und wieso interessiert das Dumbledore? Northumberland ist ein Stück weg, wie kommt der da überhaupt drauf?"  
Sahan sah David erstaunt an. _ein Stück weg?_ Als ob das einen Zauberer, der innerhalb einiger Minuten einmal quer durch Europa apparieren konnte, interessieren würde.  
„Nun", begann Sahan und suchte Davids Blick. „Wie du sicherlich weißt, basieren alle Informationen aus der 'Geschichte Hogwarts' auf Überlieferungen, die mindestens dreihundert Jahre alt waren, als sie das erste Mal aufgeschrieben wurden. Wer weiß, was in dieser Zeit so alles dazu gedichtet oder gestrichen wurde."  
„Das wüsste ich allerdings auch gerne... und Dumbledore meint, dass wir das herausfinden könnten?", erkundigte sich David mit deutlich gesteigertem Interesse und vergaß völlig, dass da ein Slytherin vor ihm stand.  
Sahan nickte und in seiner Begeisterung vergaß auch er glatt, dass er hier mit David Miller sprach.  
„Dumbledore hat einen Hinweis auf eine Frau gefunden, die zu Zeiten Gryffindors gelebt haben muss und eben diese stammte aus Northumbria", erzählte Sahan nicht minder begeistert.  
„Und es gibt Hinweise auf einen Zusammenhang zwischen ihr und Gryffindor?", hakte David nach, der allein schon bei dem Gedanken etwas über den Gründer seines Hauses zu erfahren ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln im Magen verspürte.  
„Ja, die gibt es", nickte Sahan. „Es gibt Hinweise, dass sie Gryffindor gekannt haben... könnte", erklärte Sahan und fügte dann rasch hinzu: „Es ist nur ein Anhaltspunkt, aber es gibt diesen und deswegen sollte man ihn auch nicht außer Acht lassen."  
So sehr sich David auch nach außen um eine möglichst neutrale Haltung und einen nur mäßig interessierten Gesichtsausdruck bemühte, das Funkeln seiner Augen verriet doch überdeutlich, wie angespannt er nach dieser Nachricht war. „Nächsten Samstag sagst du?"  
„Ja", nickte Sahan und sah David forschend an. „Heißt das, du hast Interesse mitzukommen?" Bitte sag nein!  
„Natürlich komme ich mit", erklärte David und dachte kurz nach, ob Daniel Blackwell, den zweiten Gryffindor, der seine Geschichtsbegeisterung teilte, ebenfalls Interesse haben könnte. „Wer sonst noch?"  
„Sandra habe ich noch nicht erreicht, aber die anderen aus dem Kurs haben da nicht so ein gesteigertes Interesse", erwiderte Sahan schulterzuckend und beschloss sich jetzt nicht über mangelndes Interesse zu beschweren. Wenn die ganzen Slytherins hätten alle mitkommen wollen, wäre diese Veranstaltung wohl recht slytherinlastig geworden...  
David hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue und sah Sahan ehrlich verwundert an. „Die lassen sich diese Chance entgehen, aus dem Schloss zu kommen?" konnte er sich nicht verkneifen.  
Sahan zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Ist doch keine Pflichtveranstaltung", erwiderte er ausweichend und versteifte sich unwillkürlich wieder etwas. Aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund hatte er das Gespräch mit Miller bis gerade eben noch richtig nett gefunden, was sich jedoch schnell verflüchtigte, so dass Sahan eher geneigt war, dieses Gefühl einer Täuschung zuzuschreiben.  
Und eigentlich war es ihm auch ganz recht, wenn nur er aus Slytherin an der Expedition teilnehmen würde. Was wenn sie tatsächlich etwas über Slytherin heraus finden würden und das dann überhaupt nicht mehr in das Bild passen würde, was man in seinem Haus über dessen Gründer hatte.  
„Und Kate musste sicher auch nicht erst lange überredet werden", erwiderte Daniel leicht spöttisch und hakte gleich noch einmal nach. Die Veränderung in der Haltung des Schulsprechers war ihm nicht entgangen. Dann zuckte er kurz mit den Schultern. „Also ich komme auf jeden Fall mit. Für Daniel kann ich das nicht einfach entscheiden, da sag ich dir später noch mal Bescheid."  
„Frag Kate doch selber", erwiderte Sahan und zog eine Augenbraue leicht nach oben. Was auch immer Miller meinte, ihm sagen zu müssen, Sahan konnte ihm gerade nicht folgen. „Sagst du oder Daniel mir bis heute Nachmittag Bescheid, wenn er mit kommt? Dann kann ich Dumbledore noch vor dem Abendessen informieren."  
Ja klar, als würde Kate Swan lange nein sagen, so wie du die unter Kontrolle hast... David presste die Lippen leicht zusammen, um diese Worte nicht laut auszusprechen und beantwortete die Frage des Schulsprechers kurz darauf mit einem Nicken. „Klar, aber geh davon aus, dass Daniel eher nicht mitkommt."

Sahan, der keine Gedanken lesen konnte, nickte knapp.  
„In Ordnung. Ich sag dir dann noch, wann es genau am Samstag los geht."  
„Gut", nickte David noch einmal und wandte sich dann auch schon um zum Gehen. „Bis dann..." Mit diesen Worten setzte er seinen Weg Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors fort.

Sahan nickte und sah Miller hinterher, während er leise: „Bis dann", murmelte.  
Irgendwie erstaunte es ihn ja schon, dass Miller kein einziges Wort über die Slytherins im Allgemeinen verloren hatte. Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd und durchaus froh darüber, dass er David hatte überzeugen können, ohne sich mit ihm ein verbales Duell zu liefern, setzte er seinen Weg fort, in der Hoffnung Kate irgendwo zu sehen oder vielleicht doch noch Sandra zu treffen.

Hinter der nächsten Ecke hielt David noch einmal kurz inne und wunderte sich nicht schlecht über sich. Da hatte er sich von Lancester was aufschwatzen lassen. Aber so sehr er sich auf dagegen sträubte sich einzugestehen, dass Lancester sich eben auch für Sachen interessierte, die auch seine Wissbegierde weckten, so war er doch stolz auf sich selbst, dass er dieses Gespräch so vollkommen ohne Flüche überstanden hatte. Mit diesem Gedanken setzte sich David wieder in Bewegung und steuerte den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors an, um nach Daniel zu suchen und diesen zu fragen.

Beim Abendessen war am Tisch der Slytherins eine Menge Unruhe. Unter den Siebtklässlern war die anstehende Exkursion, die Dumbledore durchführen wollte das Hauptthema. Zusammen mit Goyle saß Vincent schon eine Weile am Slytherintisch und schaufelte den dritten Teller Rührei mit Speck in sich hinein. Dann erregte etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit, was ihn doch sehr stutzen ließ. Dumbledore war auf der Suche nach etwas von den Gründern? Ohne es allzu deutlich werden zu lassen, versuchte Vincent genauer zuzuhören, was sich die Siebtklässler da erzählten. Da Denken aber nicht unbedingt zu seinen Stärken zählte, runzelte er verwirrt die Stirn und sah Gregory fragend an, der auch nur unsicher die Schultern hob.  
„Erzählen wir das Draco, wenn er zum Essen kommt", schlug Vincent vor, worauf hin Gregory zustimmend nickte.


	6. Chapter 6

Rowena schlief unruhig in dieser Nacht. Wieder wurde sie von Alpträumen geplagt. Träume, die ihr brennende Scheiterhaufen zeigten, auf ihnen Frauen, die mit ihren gellenden Schreien das letzte Leben aus ihrem Körper hauchten. Wieder wachte sie schweißgebadet auf, sah sich in ihren Räumen um, nur um festzustellen, daß es hier kein Feuer gab, keine Schreie. Nur eine alles umfassende Ruhe.

Doch für nichts auf der Welt hätte sie nun noch liegen bleiben können. So stand sie auf und warf sich einen dunklen, unscheinbaren Umhang über, um ihren von einer Gänsehaut überzogenen Körper vor der Kälte zu schützen, die in jedem Winkel dieses Raumes herrschte. Fröstelnd trat sie an das Fenster, sah hinab in den Innenhof des Tempels, dort wo die Statue der Göttin stand und über sie alle wachte. Rowena ließ sich mit einem leisen Seufzen gegen die kalte Steinmauer sinken, legte ihren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und schloß für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Alles war in Ordnung, noch.

Nie zuvor hatte ihre Fähigkeit in die Zukunft zu sehen sie betrogen und sie wusste, daß es für Hexen und Zauberer noch schlimmer kommen würde, als es ohnehin schon war. Seit Jahrzehnten verbargen sie sich vor den Augen dieser so genannten Christenmenschen, die die Nächstenliebe predigten und doch mit Feuer und Schwert erbarmungslos gegen all die Menschen vorgingen, die sich ihrem Glauben nicht anschließen wollten. Die weiter die alten Götter verehrten und ihre alten Riten praktizierten. Rowena lachte ebenso leise wie freudlos auf, welch ein Widerspruch in sich, daß der, der sich als der Christ schlechthin bezeichnete unter der ländlichen Bevölkerung so gefürchtet war wie kein anderer. Edward of Northumbria . Rowena hegte nicht nur diesen Groll gegen ihn, sondern auch einen anderen, tieferen. Northumbrias wegen hatte Gryffindor sie verraten, hatte die Freundschaftsbande, die seit Kindestagen an zwischen ihm, Salazar, Helga und ihr bestand einfach durchtrennt und sich auf die Seiten jener gestellt, die ihn sofort töten würden, wüssten sie, was er ist. Doch Rowena verdrängte diesen Gedanken wieder. All das war lange her und nicht mehr zu ändern. Es gab andere, realere Probleme, denen sie sich stellen mussten, das wussten sie, auch wenn sie bislang keine Lösung hatten finden können und es immer wieder aufschoben. Doch sie spürte, daß die Zeit drängte, spürte es mit jedem Tag mehr und die Nachrichten, die aus Northumbria zu ihr vordrangen waren wie Öl gewesen, das in dieses Feuer der Angst in ihr gegossen wurde.

Schon im Begriff sich wieder abzuwenden und sich in dem Versuch Schlaf zu finden hinzulegen, stoppte Rowena mitten in ihrer Bewegung, als sie leises Hufgetrappel hörte, welches sich dem Eingangstor der Tempelanlage näherte. Ihre Schritte zurück zum Fenster wurden von den Stimmen der beiden Wachposten begleitet, deren Fackeln sie von hier aus sehen konnte, wie sie sich auf das Tor zu bewegten. Rowenas Augen verengten sich, während ihr Herzschlag immer schneller ging und ein eiskalter Schauer über ihren Rücken lief, als sie erkennen konnte, daß der Reiter, kaum daß sein Pferd das Tor passiert hatte, von dessen Rücken sank und nahezu regungslos auf dem Boden liegen blieb. Sie zögerte keinen Augenblick, sondern wandte sich vom Fenster ab, um schnellen Schrittes ihren Schlafraum und kurz darauf das Haupthaus der Anlage zu verlassen.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später ging sie neben dem Mann in die Knie, der neben seinem Pferd auf dem Boden lag, dessen Blut den zuvor grauen Stein unter ihm langsam rot färbte. Selbst Argyl und Duncan hatten gesehen, daß es keinen Sinn mehr hatte ihn in das Haupthaus zu bringen, daß ihm nichts mehr würde helfen können. So hatten sie ihn hier liegen gelassen, ihn mit einer alten, zerschlissenen Decke aus ihrem Wachhaus zugedeckt, um ihm die letzten Minuten seines Lebens zumindest noch ein wenig Wärme geben zu können.

Dumpfer Schmerz ergriff die Priesterin, als sie nach der kalten Hand des Mannes griff und mit den Fingerspitzen leicht über seine Stirn strich, spürte, daß kaum noch Leben in ihm war, er mit letzter Kraft den Weg hier her zurück gelegt haben mußte.

„Es ist bald vorbei", flüsterte sie ihm leise zu und wartete, daß er ihr mitteilte, weswegen er seine letzten Kraftreserven mobilisiert hatte, um hier her zu gelangen.

Rowena wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, ehe der Mann die Augen langsam öffnete und sie aus glasigen Pupillen heraus ansah. Doch in solchen Situationen erscheint einem eine Minute häufig wie eine ganze Stunde. Lächelnd griff sie nach seiner Hand, strich mit dem Daumen leicht über die Haut, die sich anfühlte wie brüchiges Pergament.

„Sie… sind nachts gekommen…", begann er schließlich leise und seiner Stimme war auch jetzt noch Angst und Schrecken anzuhören, welche er in diesen Minuten verspürt hatte, deren Erinnerung ihn auch jetzt noch leicht erschauern ließ. „Sie haben unsere Häuser in Brand gesteckt… einfach so, weil… wir Heiden wären sagten sie. Sie haben alle gemordet meine Herrin, Männer Frauen und…"

Rowena verstärkte den Griff ihrer Hand ein wenig, spürte sie doch, wie schwer es ihm fiel weiter zu sprechen. Beruhigend sprach sie auf ihn ein, was ihr angesichts der herrschenden Situation denkbar schwer fiel, zog doch auch ihr Herz sich bei der Vorstellung dessen, was in dem Dorf dieses Mannes geschehen sein mußte, schmerzhaft zusammen.

„… die Kinder…", hörte sie ihn fortfahren, „sie haben sie mitgenommen, damit… sie in anständigen Familien zu… guten Christen erzogen werden…"

Rowena sah auf, als diesen Worten ein freudloses Auflachen erfolgte und die Hand in ihrer sich merklich anspannte.

„Guten Christen…", wiederholte er und nun wurde sein Blick, der sich auf die Priesterin richtete fast flehend. „Gute Menschen tun so etwas doch nicht…"

Tief durchatmend nickte Rowena nur, was hätte sie auch sagen sollen? Es passte doch auch für sie nicht zusammen, daß diese Christen, deren Glauben so viel Gutes in sich barg diesen mit solch einer Grausamkeit verbreiteten und ihn somit ins Gegenteil dessen umkehrten, das er sein sollte?

„Nein", antwortete sie schließlich leise, „gute Menschen tun so etwas nicht."

Kaum war die letzte Silbe über ihre Lippen gekommen, konnte Rowena spüren, wie die Hand in ihrer erschlaffte, sah, wie die müde, gequälten Augen sich schlossen, um sich nie wieder zu öffnen. Gegen den dumpfen, schmerzhaften Druck in ihrer Brust ankämpfend, legte sie dem Mann die Hand zurück auf die Brust, ließ ihre Hand noch einmal über seine Stirn streichen, um sich dann energisch zu erheben und den beiden Wachen zuzuwenden.

„Bringt ihn weg", wandte sie sich an die beiden Männer, die die ganze Zeit schweigend neben ihr gestanden hatten. „Er soll bestattet werden, sobald die Sonne aufgegangen ist und nun… sattelt mir Brutus."


	7. Kapitel 7

Sandra Fraser war eine stille und sehr wissbegierige Schülerin Weiß zieht zuerst

Sandra Fraser war eine stille und sehr wissbegierige Schülerin. In Rawenclaw sehr gut aufgehoben, hatte sie da jedoch nur wenige Freunde, mit denen sie ihre Zeit teilte. Meist war Sandra in der Bibliothek anzutreffen, wo sie stundenlang über verschiedenen Büchern brüten konnte. Es gab nur wenig, was sie mehr reizte, als ein altes Buch in die Hand zu nehmen, sanft mit den Fingern über raues Pergament zu fahren und den Geruch von Druckerschwärze und Tinte in sich aufzunehmen. Sandra konnte man gewiss nicht als klassische Schönheit bezeichnen, doch auch damit hatte sie kaum ein nennenswertes Problem. Hatte sie doch in Hogwarts noch keinen Jungen gefunden, der sie so fasziniert hätte, wie die Bücher in Madame Pince Bibliothek es vermochten. In ihrem letzten Schuljahr in Hogwarts lernte sie zielstrebig für ihren UTZ Abschluss, der ihr einen Posten im Ministerium verschaffen sollte. Doch bis dahin war noch gut ein dreiviertel Jahr hin.

An jenem Sonntag saß sie wie immer in der Bibliothek und blätterte in einer alten Landkarte von Mittelengland als sie plötzlich spürte, dass jemand neben ihren Stuhl getreten war. Überrascht aufsehend, erkannte sie im nächsten Augenblick Kate Swan, die Schulsprecherin, die sie mit einem leichten Lächeln begrüßte.

„Hallo Kate", meinte Sandra leise.

„Hi Sandra, darf ich mich einen Augenblick neben dich setzen?" erkundigte sich die Schulsprecherin und deutete auf den leeren Stuhl neben der Rawenclaw.

Sandra nickte. „Ich weiß nicht, was dagegen sprechen sollte", zwinkerte sie und klappte das Buch zu. „Was gibt es?"

Kate setzte sich erst mal und warf einen raschen Blick auf das Buch, was Sandra auf den Tisch legte.

„Mittelengland", lächelte sie. „Das passt gut."

„Wie, das passt gut?" wunderte sich Sandra und sah Kate noch immer fragend an.

„Professor Dumbledore plant eine Exkursion nach Northumberland", begann Kate und erläuterte im folgenden die Idee, dass die Siebtklässler eine Exkursion machen könnten.

„Ja und jetzt sind wir auf der Suche nach begeisterungsfähigen jungen Leuten", schloss Kate ihre Ausführungen.

Sandras Augen begannen bei Kates Worten immer mehr zu strahlen. „Wow", war das erste, was sie über die Lippen brachte. „Er nimmt uns tatsächlich mit? Ich meine, uns alle?" fragte sie erstaunt.

Kate nickte, noch immer lächelnd. „Ja, zumindest ist Professor Dumbledore gewillt, uns alle mitzunehmen." Ihr Lächeln wurde eine Spur dunkler, als sie fort fuhr. „Leider sieht es so aus, dass kaum jemand unserer Mitschüler Interesse daran hat."

Sandra runzelte die Stirn. „Wie bescheuert ist das denn? Da passiert endlich mal etwas spannendes und keiner will mit?" Unwillkürlich richtete sie sich etwas auf und sah Kate fragend an.

Kate nickte bedauernd. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie viele Schüler Sahan bis jetzt überreden konnte, aber ich bin bisher nur auf Ablehnung gestoßen."

„Also ich bin auf jeden Fall dabei", erwiderte Sandra und sah Kate an.

Kates Lächeln vertiefte sich sofort wieder. „Das freut mich zu hören, Sandra."

„So was kann man sich doch nicht entgehen lassen", strahlte Sandra und zog das Buch wieder zu sich heran.

„Weißt du, wo genau diese Ausgrabung stattgefunden hat?"

„Lindisfarne", antwortete Kate und sah neugierig zu, wie Sandra in dem Buch zu blättern begann, bis sie auf eine alte Zeichnung der Insel Lindisfarne stieß.

„Hier sieh mal, hier ist sogar das Kloster eingezeichnet", freute sich Sandra und drehte das Buch so, dass Kate es lesen konnte, die begeistert nickte.

„Wenn nur nicht bis Samstag so lange hin wäre", meinte Kate bedauernd.

Sandra erwiderte Kates Entzücken mit einem etwas scheuen Lächeln. Zwar wusste sie sehr wohl, dass Kate Geschichte der Magie nicht belegt hatte, weil ein gewisser Slytherin in diesem Kurs saß, sondern weil sie in diesem Fach durchaus was drauf hatte, doch hatte sie auch noch nie wirklich viel mit der Hufflepuff zu tun gehabt.

Im Slytherinkerker bemühte sich zur gleichen Zeit ein Fünftklässler damit ab, einen Brief zu schreiben, während ein blonder Junge nervös neben seinem Tisch auf und abging.

„Oh Malfoy, kannst du nicht mal still stehen bleiben?" motzte Crabbe rum und sah von seinem Brief auf, den er gerade begonnen hatte. „Wie soll man sich denn da konzentrieren?"

Draco Malfoy schnaubte abfällig und sparte sich einen Blick über Crabbes Schulter. Vielleicht hätte doch besser er seinem Vater schreiben sollen? Aber wenn das, was Crabbe da aufgeschnappt hatte, nur Unsinn war, würde er und nicht Draco Malfoy sich jämmerlich blamieren. Also hatte Draco Vincent Crabbe dazu angehalten, seinem Vater eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen.

„Hauptsache, du hast alles Wichtige reingeschrieben", erwiderte Draco auf seine gewohnt blasierte Art, die der seines Vater so sehr ähnelte.

„Ja, ich denke schon", erwiderte Vincent, was ihm einen spöttisch-amüsierten Blick von Draco einbrachte.

„Du denkst, Crabbe?" fragte dieser mit deutlichem Sarkasmus in der Stimme.

Vincent reckte sein Kinn hoch und starrte Malfoy für einen Moment feindselig an, ehe sein Blick wieder gleichgültig wurde.

„Wenn du damit fertig bist, schaffst du den Brief hoch in die Eulerei und schickst ihn fort", erklärte Draco und seine finstere Miene hellte sich einen Moment lang auf, als Pansy Parkinson den Raum betrat.

„Wir sehen uns später", meinte er noch kurz angebunden, ehe er zu Pansy rüber ging.

„Aber sicher doch", murmelte Crabbe gerade so laut, dass es Malfoy nicht mehr hören konnte.

Während im Laufe der nächsten Tage in Hogwarts die Vorbereitungen für einen Ausflug der besonderen Art auf Hochtouren anliefen, sorgte in Südengland ein kurzer, hastig hin gekritzelter Brief für Aufregung. Lucius Malfoy hatte gerade bei einer Tasse Tee und der Lektüre des Nachtpropheten am Kamin gesessen, als ihm einer seiner Hauselfen Liam Crabbe ankündigte, der ihn in dringender Angelegenheit zu sprechen wünschte. Lucius fluchte leise vor sich hin. Crabbe kam nicht ohne einen guten Grund nach Malfoy Manor.

„Bring ihn her!" raunzte er den Hauselfen an und stand selber auf, um den Gast zu begrüßen, der wenig später die Bibliothek betrat.

„Lucius, guten Abend", erwiderte Crabbe senior den Gruß des Hausherrn.

Lucius nickte leicht. „Setz dich doch, Liam. Was führt dich so spät am Abend noch hier her?" erkundigte er sich und deutete auf eine Sitzecke am Kamin. „Darf ich dir etwas zu trinken anbieten?"

Liam setzte sich auf den angebotenen Platz und nickte. „Ein Tee wäre nicht schlecht", meinte er und zog etwas aus seiner Tasche.  
Mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung wies Lucius den Hauselfen an, ein zweites Teegedeck zu bringen. Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Liam zu.

„Also, was führt dich hier her?" fragte er knapp aber nicht unfreundlich.

„Ich habe da einen interessanten Brief von meinem Sohn bekommen", begann Liam und reichte Lucius das Pergament, was er in den Händen gehalten hatte. „Lies selbst, Dumbledore hatte mal wieder eine seiner Ideen oder sind es bei ihm schon Anfälle? So genau weiß ich das gar nicht."

Lucius streckte die Hand aus und begann zu lesen, wobei ihm beim Lesen nicht so ganz klar war, ob jetzt Dumbledore oder Liams Sohn Anfälle hatte.

„_Halo Dady , ___

_ich schribe dir heute ma, weil hier was ganss komisches pasirt is und wie Dracko sacht, seltsame Dinge vorsich gehen. Ich hab die zwa nich gehn sehn, abber dem Schulsprecher zugehörrt, wie der mit seiner kleinen Hafflepuf gekwatscht had. Dambbletorre hat was vor, und zwar willer was von Grifindorr suchen gehn in einer Ruiene, und die Siebdklessler dürfen fasd alle mid, wie ich dass verstanndn habb. Irgend wo bei Northumrborländ. und mir denkn, dass der jetz, nach der Sachee mitdem Duellklub, der uns los werdn will und unser haus zumaachd. ___

_Bidde machd da was dageggen! Der alde Uhu lässt die schlammblüter ehe schon so gudd gehen, da musser nich noch unsser haus wegmachn. ___

_vile grüse __  
__Vincent"__  
_

Deutlich um Fassung bemüht, sah Lucius Liam fragend an. Dieser erwiderte den Blick des älteren Todessers peinlich berührt. Liam wusste, dass sein Sohn in der Schule alles andere als eine Leuchte war.

„Und was hältst du davon?" fragte er schließlich und nippte an seinem Tee.

„Schenk Vincent einen Hunderter Pack Rechtschreibfedern", schlug Lucius vor und verzog leicht die Lippen.

„Mal abgesehen davon", erwiderte Liam, dem sein Sohn gerade einfach nur noch peinlich war.

„Du meinst, Vincent meint das ernst?" erkundigte sich Lucius vorsichtshalber noch einmal.

„Ich weiß, er ist nun mal keine Leuchte was die Rechtschreibung im Allgemeinen und Schule im Besonderen angeht", schüttelte Liam den Kopf und seufzte betrübt. „Aber ich denke, was er da schreibt, meint er ernst. Ich kenne meinen Jungen, der schreibt nicht, wenn es nicht sein muss."

Lucius nickte leicht. Diesen Eindruck hatte er auch.

„Nehmen wir mal an, Vincent hat sich nicht verhört, was dann?" Lucius schüttelte leicht den Kopf und griff nach seiner Teetasse, um einen Schluck zu trinken. „Könnte Dumbledore tatsächlich... ich meine, könnte es etwas geben, mit dem man die Existenz vom Haus Slytherin löschen könnte?" Fragend sah er Liam Crabbe an.

Dieser trank erst einmal einen Schluck Tee. „Ich hab mich das auch schon gefragt. Zuerst dachte ich eben, dass er sich verhört haben muss. Aber wenn es etwas gibt, was vielleicht doch so ein Grund sein könnte. Oder eben nur Zweifel daran auslösen könnte, dass das Haus Slytherin eine Existenzberechtigung hat, glaubst du, die würden genauer nachforschen? Der alte Knochen bringt es fertig und schließt vielleicht wirklich das Haus. Dann hätte er doch genau was er wollte, unsere Kinder bunt mit den Schlammblütern gemischt", erzählte er Lucius von seinen Befürchtungen.

„Das dürfen wir auf gar keinen Fall soweit kommen lassen!" Lucius verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Soweit kommt es noch, dass das einzige Haus in Hogwarts, in dem noch Wert auf reines Blut gelegt wird, geschlossen wird."

Liam nickte zustimmend. „Genau so sehe ich das auch, deshalb hat mich der Brief auch so beunruhigt", gab er zu. „Ich meine, ich weiß natürlich nicht, was genau Dumbledore sucht. Aber ich traue ihm zu, dass er Slytherin loswerden will. Das Haus dürfte ihm ein Dorn im Auge sein."

Lucius schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Seinen zeitigen Feierabend konnte er sich damit an den Hut stecken.

„Wir müssen etwas unternehmen, Liam!" antwortete er eindringlich. „Natürlich kann es nur", Lucius sah Liam entschuldigend an, „das Hirngespinst eines 15jährigen sein, der sich einfach wichtig machen will, aber so schätze ich Vincent nicht ein. Und wenn Dumbledore wirklich etwas plant, dann sollten wir den Dunklen Lord informieren, der wird das mit Sicherheit wissen wollen."

Liam betrachtete lange seine Teetasse, ehe er den Blick hob und Lucius wieder ansah. „Es ist natürlich auch möglich. Und sicher ist Vince kein Engel aber er ist zu faul, um sich wichtig zu machen. Zumal er wirklich nur schreibt wenn er muss." Er sah nachdenklich aus. Schließlich war es immer ein großer Schritt, den Lord zu benachrichtigen und wollte wohlbedacht sein. „Ich denke auch, dass wir ihn informieren sollten. Wenn wirklich was dran ist, wird er es sicher wissen wollen."

Lucius nickte und trank seinen Tee aus, ehe er aufstand und Vincents Brief Liam zurück reichte. „Dann lass uns besser gleich los gehen", meinte Lucius und rief den Hauselfen, der ihnen wenig später die Umhänge reichte. Zusammen verließen die beiden Männer das malfoysche Anwesen und apparierten zur Residenz des Dunklen Lords.

Finsternis herrschte über der Lichtung, auf der die zwei Todesser in dieser mondlosen Nacht mit einem leisen Plopp erschienen. Waren ihre Schritte zuerst noch zielstrebig und rasch, so wurden sie, je näher sie dem stattlichen Herrenhaus näher kommen, immer langsamer. An der Tür angekommen, sah Lucius Malfoy zu Liam Crabbe hinüber und nur wer Malfoy kannte, konnte für einen Moment etwas unsicheres in dessen Blick erkennen. Lucius wusste, dass wenn der Dunkle Lord ihre Geschichte doch nicht als ungeheuer wichtig einstufen würde, die Konsequenzen nicht gerade von der angenehmen Sorte wären. Man störte nicht einfach die Nachtruhe des Dunklen Lords, seine Anhänger wussten das alle. Ein Seitenblick zu Liam Crabbe verriet ihm, dass diesem ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf gehen mochten.

„Wenn Vince sich das ausgedacht hat, dann bin ich am ersten Tag der nächsten Ferien kein Vater mehr!" knurrte Crabbe sen.

„Wenn du dann überhaupt noch in der Lage bist, die nächsten Ferien zu erleben", erwiderte Lucius mit spöttischem Unterton, ehe er tief durch atmete, Liam zunickte und energisch an die Tür klopfte.

_tbc._


End file.
